Vie et Passion à Baker Street
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La vie à deux est ponctuée d'aventures incroyables, et de beaucoup de passion.
1. Détail

_Détail_

* * *

John avait du mal à tenir en place. Sa patience s'amenuisait à mesure que cette enquête durait. Comme toujours, Sherlock était focalisé uniquement sur ce mystère qu'il affrontait, il ne prêtait quasiment attention à personne, à part pour lancer quelques piques violentes.

L'inspecteur Lestrade était à côté de lui, et tous deux attendaient que Sherlock daigne les éclairer de ses lumières.

John ne savait peut-être pas qui avait tué cet historiographe d'Oxford, mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il n'irait pas se mettre au lit avec Sherlock avant encore plusieurs heures…

.oOo.

« Tu es chaud, ce soir, John… »

Ses mains s'étaient agrippées au manteau de Sherlock à l'instant même où celui-ci avait passé le pas de la porte de leur appartement. L'affaire était résolue, et il leur restait encore deux petites heures de nuit, mais John comptait bien en profiter. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de Sherlock en un baiser passionné.

« C'est entièrement ta faute, Sherlock.

—Pour avoir résolu cette enquête de manière aussi sexy ?

—Bien sûr que non, murmura John. Je l'ai vu quand tu t'es baissé…

—Oh. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre fut rapide et efficace. Les deux hommes avaient la même habileté et la même coordination quand ils en venaient à combattre côte à côte, qu'à se déshabiller mutuellement.

John était déjà nu, son sexe dressé dans toute sa gloire, mais il restait encore son pantalon à Sherlock. Il le lui retira en gémissant doucement. Sherlock ne portait pas de caleçon, en dessous, mais une des petites frivolités en dentelle pimpante. Les douces couleurs orangées appelaient les caresses de John, le sous-vêtement féminin échouait à garder prisonnier le sexe de son amant, qui en sortait fièrement. John le suçota doucement, avant de rejeter doucement Sherlock vers le lit.

Il tenait à profiter, à le caresser et à le sucer toute la nuit. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour être clément envers l'autre homme. Il allait le faire gémir jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de retirer ce bout de dentelle, et de le prendre.

Oh, oui, John adorait qu'une enquête soit terminée…

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 379

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Tu portes des sous-vêtements en dentelle.

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Historiographe

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 70) "Tu es chaud."

"La compétition des Drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : John Watson (Sherlock)


	2. Champ de Bataille

_Champ de Bataille_

* * *

Sherlock aimait voir John sur une enquête. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans l'air déterminé que le blond arborait à ses côtés. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la force qui émanait de l'ancien soldat, et de sa détermination à le protéger. Peu à peu, Sherlock se rendait compte qu'il se reposait sur cet aura guerrier qui entourait son compagnon.

John aimait transformer la chambre en un véritable champ de bataille. Sherlock se retrouvait inlassablement plaqué contre le mur, et dépossédé de ses vêtements avec un empressement redoutable. Il essayait bien faiblement de tirer sur la chemise de John, mais il lui résistait. Les vêtements étaient jetés aux quatre vents.

Sherlock avait cessé de batailler depuis longtemps, il se soumettait sans peine aux tourments sexuels du blond. Cependant, il y avait une distinction primordiale entre ce à quoi il consentait, et ce à quoi son corps consentait. Du moins, il supposait que c'était là la raison qui conduisait John à l'attacher à chaque fois, avant de venir faire courir ses mains et sa bouche sur son sexe érigé.


	3. Vacances

_Vacances_

* * *

Sherlock était atypique, ce n'était pas un détail, et il n'y avait pas besoin de faire la moindre déduction pour le comprendre du premier regard. John n'échappait pas à cette règle bien sûr, il avait senti que Sherlock était particulier, mais cela n'avait simplement pas importé.

On dit que la peur du nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose en elle-même.

Sherlock choisissait ce qu'il était important ou non de savoir selon lui. Ses critères étaient loin d'être objectifs, mais John ne pouvait guère en vouloir à son ami d'être lui-même. D'être cet homme excentrique… Il lui avait donc fallu quelque temps pour découvrir que Sherlock ignorait certaines choses, non pas parce qu'elles n'étaient pas importantes, mais parce qu'il en avait peur.

Il était effrayant de découvrir les peurs du détective, et il avait fallu bien des observations à John pour définir précisément ce que Sherlock tentait tant de fuir. Il avait fallu qu'ils soient entre deux enquêtes palpitantes, et bien sûr, Sherlock était intenable dans ces moments-là.

La mère d'une jeune femme était venue les voir un matin pour demander à ce qu'ils retrouvent sa fille qui avait sans doute été kidnappé par… John n'avait pas vraiment réussi à suivre le train de pensée de la mère affolée, pour tout dire. Il avait suffi d'un instant à Sherlock pour mettre fin à ses bavardages sans fin : la jeune fille avait tout simplement fugué pour passer les vacances avec son petit ami dans un Kibboutz.

Il n'avait pas fallu attendre plus d'un quart d'heure pour qu'un jeune homme se presse à leur porte avec une nouvelle affaire de disparition. Il revenait d'une réunion d'affaire en Allemagne et devait rejoindre sa conjointe à Heathrow. Elle ne s'était jamais pointée, était introuvable et le dernier message qu'elle lui avait envoyé, la veille de son voyage retour, était un simple : « Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport. »

L'éclair de compréhension avait frappé John quand Sherlock avait expliqué au jeune homme en des termes très simplistes —adaptés à son niveau d'intelligence, avait plus tard corrigé Sherlock— qu'il était cocu.

Le pire cauchemar de Sherlock se nommait « vacances ».

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 361

"La compétition des Drabbles" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Sherlock

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 097) "Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport."

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : tu es atypique


	4. Musique

_Musique_

* * *

C'était une idée de John. Bien entendu.

Il avait tenu, pour une raison quelconque à le trainer hors de l'appartement ce soir-là. Sherlock avait bien essayé de résister, mais il n'y avait parfois rien à faire face à ce cher Docteur Watson.

John lui avait fourgué son manteau dans les pattes, et avait balancé son écharpe sur ses épaules avant de le traîner dehors. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois alors qu'il remontait Baker Street, et Sherlock se retrouvait donc maintenant sur un siège chic dans un restaurant japonais, où une désagréable petite musique aux allures vaguement asiatique était jouée par un haut-parleur en fin de vie.

Il se retrouvait à fixer son ami tout en ignorant son bol de riz incarnat. Ses mains étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre alors que le détective réfléchissait. Il pouvait voir que John mangeait comme si de rien n'était, mais que son expression le trahissait. Il portait ce petit sourire en coin qui se trouvait être des plus désagréables. Il se jouait de Sherlock.

« John, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à sortir ce soir ? Et avec moi ? Je n'ai pas perdu de paris, ce n'était pas prévu... Tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous non plus... »

Un serveur arriva pour poser devant eux un de ces bateaux ridicules et surchargés qui présentaient des mets versicolores aux noms exotiques.

« Goûtes-en un peu, sourit John. La soupe miso est excellente. »

Sherlock observa alors que John prenait ses baguettes en main pour venir se servir.

« Tsssk. John... tu manques cruellement de manières. Il ne faut pas mettre autant de sauce soja, le riz de ton maki ne va plus se tenir. »

Quelques instants passèrent. Sherlock ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il était trop agacé.

« John, ce gingembre n'est pas là pour que tu l'ignores. Tu es censé en manger un bout entre deux sortes de sushi différents, pour mieux en apprécier le goût. C'est pareil pour le wasabi, il est là pour rehausser la saveur des nigiris.

—Je me demande pourquoi tu as choisi de retenir tout ça, mais pas que la terre est ronde... susurra John avec perfidie.

—Ça m'a déjà été utile pour une affaire, une longue histoire... »

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. John eut un grand sourire.

« Un anniversaire ? Sérieusement, John ! Toute cette histoire parce que nous vivons ensemble depuis un an ?

—Voilà qui est perspicace, Sherlock. Joyeux anniversaire. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 411

"Prompt of the day" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Musique

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 027) "Goûtez-en un peu."

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Versicolore : Qui présente des couleurs variées.


End file.
